Escape
by blue.eyed.girl.620
Summary: 10 years Isabella Swan has been trapped, she was just 6 yrs old when her parents sent here to St. Jude's asylum. Ever since she can remember, she's felt different, people always looked at her as if she was a monster, even her parents. Full summary inside
1. Prologue

**Summary: 10 years, 10 years I have been in this place. I was 6-years-old when my parents sent me here, and I will never forgive them. Ever since I can remember people have called me an outcast, un-natural or weird, when I went outside people gave me a disgusted looks and tried to stay as far away from me as possible, even my parents hated me. You'll have to read more to find out. (The only thing I own is the plot) **

**Escape**

**Prologue**

**Bella**

10 years, 10 years I have been in this place. When I was 6-years-old my parents sent me here, they told me I was going on a holiday, somewhere nice and peaceful. But they lied, this place isn't nice nor peaceful, it's the complete opposite to say the least, it's like a prison here. Bars on the windows and slop for food, it's horrible. My parents sent me here because I was different to everyone else, they told me I was special, but what they really meant was outcast, un-natural, and weird. When ever I went out people always gave me weird looks and tried to stay as far away as possible from me, even my parents couldn't look at me with out giving me a look of disgust, or bursting out in tears. I never understood why this all happened, I didn't do anything did I? No, I've never hurt anyone or broken the law, hell I've never even said anything mean about anyone! So what is it, what is it that makes everyone looks at me and cringe away, I was 5-years-old when I found out what it was, and I wish I never did.

I was only 5-years-old when it happened, when my parents told me everything they just sat me down at the dining room table and told me straight up that I had killed my own brother. I, Isabella Swan had killed my own brother, I was merely 1-year-old but they all still blame me for it. I was lying in my cot fast asleep and there was a fire, my brother ran in to save me and he died whilst trying to save me. When the fire was out I was still in my cot, smiling and gooing happily, the whole town, along with my parents blamed me for the death of my brother. No one knew how I survived and they still don't. I lived in a very old-fashioned town, and they were all very posh, and stuck-up, so they believe that because I was still alive and healthy, that I was the one who had killed my brother.

But that wasn't all, the day before my birthday I was playing in my bedroom when it hit me like a really strong gust of wind. I wasn't in my bedroom anymore; I was in a very plain, white room; there was a small white bed in the far left corner with a white bedside table next to it with a silver lamp, a glass of water and an old tattered and torn Romeo and Juliet novel on it. There was a white desk with another silver lamp, sketchpad and lead pencil opposite the bed in the closer left corner with a hard plastic chair tucked in and a white bookcase with a lot of books in it next to the desk. On the far right side of the room there was a water dispenser in the corner next to two white single lounges, on the closer right corner there was a small white wardrobe. The walls around the room were fogged glass; I could see the silhouettes of the people outside walking around. I walked over to the mirror next to the plain white wardrobe and looked at myself, I looked horrible! I had long, brown hair down to my breasts and big brown eyes, but I was older I looked to be around about 10-years-old now and my hair looked like a haystack, my cheeks were stained with tears, my eyes were red and puffy and I also had big black bags under my eyes. I was wearing one of those white hospital robes and I had no shoes on, I had an identification tag around my wrist, I looked down at it and read what was written on it. _Isabella Swan, age 10, room 201._ I looked up at the door I had just walked into, above the door frame there was a sign reading; _Room 201, Isabella Swan, St. Jude's asylum for the different._

That was the day I knew my parents didn't want me and never had, they sent me off the day after, on my 6th birthday.

**So, tell me do you like it? I promise the next chapters will get longer this is just the prologue and the start of the story. I know the name of where she's going sounds weird but that's the best I could come up with for what I was thinking of.**

**Now that you've read this chapter you have to press that big button down there and tell me what you think of the story so far. If you review I'll give you a hug! :D**

**Will update ASAP,**

**xx new. blue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: 10 years, 10 years I have been in this place. I was 6-years-old when my parents sent me here, and I will never forgive them. Ever since I can remember people have called me an outcast, un-natural or weird, when I went outside people gave me a disgusted looks and tried to stay, as far away from me as possible, even my parents hated me. You'll have to read more to find out. (The only thing I own is the plot and the extra people you haven't heard about before) **

**Escape**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella**

St. Jude's is different from other school to say the least; St. Jude's is situated on an island somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. There is no way we can escape, there are no boat's anywhere to be seem we can't even go outside for a walk or to get some fresh air, it's like a prison here. We get tested on everyday and there is nothing we can do about it, most of us were sent here by our parents or have been captured and brought here. But a couple of people living here came here by themselves, thinking that this place is a sanctuary, but it's far from that. Not a lot of people know about St. Jude's and the people that do either work here or have sent someone here. At the moment there are 20 people working at St. Jude's and everyday they come by our rooms and do more and more tests on us, we don't know what they're looking for or why they are keeping us here but we do know that we cannot escape, we've tried everything but they always seem to catch us. The scientists have come up with a formula to stop us using our powers for a certain amount of time, so we can't use our powers against them when they take us in for testing, well everyone except myself and my friend Emmett, but I'll get to that one later.

You see St. Jude's is basically a prison or asylum if you want to call it that, for mutants, but the rooms are a bit nicer well not really nicer but cleaner and more hygienic, the people that send us here usually don't care what happens to us or they are lied to and told that this is a place to help us with our special abilities. My parents weren't lied to though, they didn't care what happened to me, they didn't even know if I was a mutant, they just wanted me gone so they sent me here, where they didn't have to hear from me again. There are 29 mutants living and being tested on here at St. Jude's and the youngest is Patsy, she is 3-years-old and was sent here by her parents, they were lied to by the staff. Patsy can talk to animals and ghosts, her parents freaked out and didn't know what to do, the next day someone came to get Patsy and told her parents that St. Jude's was a sanctuary for mutants. The oldest mutant here is Martha, she is 32-years-old, she was caught by one of the guards when he was on holidays; he brought her here straight away, she can control the weather.

"Isabella, we have a new arrival would you be kind enough to show him around?" Linda, one of the 'nurses' asked me in a kind voice walking into my room. I'm still living in room 201, the room I saw in my vision the day before I was sent here, and it still looks the same, very white, plain and boring.

"Sure, I haven't got anything else to do" I snarled at her in my normal bitchy mood, I sat up from my desk and walked over to her making a big deal about it.

"Thank you, in return you will get a day off testing tomorrow" she told me nodding her head towards me gratefully

"Oh gee, _thanks_" I said sarcastically, flinging my arms above my head in fake gratitude, "I feel so much better now"

"If you keep that up I'll give you double instead of none tomorrow" she told me angrily, gritting her teeth together. I smiled in pleasure of making her angry, I have to have some fun don't I?

"Stop trying to threaten me, you know it never works, and give me the boy" I told her with a straight/bored expression on my face. Even though the staff here act like their not intimidated and afraid of us, they are. Linda moved to the side of the door to show a guy about my age standing behind her, he's about 6 foot 2, has messy auburn hair, emerald green eyes and pale skin. He was gorgeous! I mean I don't meet a lot of guys because of how long I've been living here but even in the normal world he would be hot!

"Are you done?" I asked Linda rudely, looking at her waiting for her to leave.

"I'm expecting you to show Mr. Mason around and make him feel welcome and comfortable," she told me giving me a death stare, then turned around and walked out away.

"Pfft, I don't know about that, there is no way anyone can feel welcome and comfortable I _this_ place!" I said to myself rolling my eyes and shaking my head, and then turned to look at Edward.

"Hi I'm Bella" I told him sighing exhaustingly, "And welcome to hell, literally!"

"Aren't you afraid of them?" he asked me ignoring my introduction, "Aren't you afraid that they'll hurt you or something?"

"No, they won't hurt me" I assumed him simply, we had started walking down the hall

"Oh yeah, and what makes you say that?" he asked me smugly

"They don't do tests on me" I told him simply, giving him a small smirk.

"What do you mean then don't do test on you?" he asked me stopping in his tracks and looking down at me shocked, "Why and how don't they?"

"Because, they can't get through my shield" I told him, "Emmett and I are the only mutants her that can't be tested on, Emmett's super strong and his skin is to hard to get a needle through"

"Oh, so why was Linda threatening you back there then?" he asked me frowning seeming confused

"She doesn't know" I told him, "She's new here and she already thinks she owns the place, which she doesn't by the way, I do" I said the last part in a strong, confident voice.

"Then why do they keep you here if they can't test on you?" he asked me questioningly

"Because, I'm a huge danger to the humans" I told him, "and if they let me go their worried something might happen, that and they love me to much to let me go" I joked

"What about that other guy you were talking about, Emmett was it?" he asked me, "why is he still here, super strength isn't that special is it?"

"Oh right, he can leave when ever he wants, but he doesn't want to" I told him only to be met with Edward's shocked expression, "I know right, crazy. But he's girlfriend is here and he doesn't want to leave her, I think it's kind of sweet in a way"

"What's so special and 'dangerous' about you then?" he asked me using the quotation marks around dangerous, he thought I was make this all up…

"Oh believe me," I told him smirking with a twinkle in my eye, "I _am_ dangerous"

"Is that so?" he asked me teasingly, sounding so sure of himself "How exactly?"

"Ask around, you'll find out soon enough" I told him, we spent the rest of the tour not saying a word unless I had to point out something to him.

"Hey Bella, Edward" one of my friends, Alice, asked me skipping happily down the hall. Now she is someone that actually should be here, she's _insane_! And not to mention she's _always_ happy and energetic even when she had just gotten out of testing.

"Hey, Edward this is Alice" I told Edward, there was no use in telling Alice about him, she already knew as always.

"How did you know my name?" Edward asked Alice looking really confused

"I can see the future" Alice told him in her usually perky mood, "I saw you coming this morning"

"Oh right" Edward said then his expression turned into stress and worry "Wait, why I read your minds!"

"Oh right, sorry I forgot about that" I told him, taking down my mental shied I had put up around all my friends here.

"So you're a protector?" Edward assumed, referring to what people called mutants with the ability of mental or physical shields.

"No, I'm not a protector" I told him giggling lightly, "I'm far from it, trust me"

"Haven't you told Edward about yourself yet?" Alice asked me questioningly then she looked back at Edward, "She's a power sponge"

"Thanks Alice but I could have told him that" I told her, "I just didn't fell like tell him everything just yet"

"All I did was tell him your ability, nothing else!" she said holding her hands up in defense, "You heard me"

"I know, but I could have told him that, I have a mouth too you know" I told her pointing to my mouth, then I turned back to Edward, "I'm only here because my parents blamed me for the death of my older brother… when I was 1-year-old, they didn't know I was a mutant or that I had a special ability, they just wanted to get rid of me I guess"

"Wow, that's… un-parent like" Edward said not really sure of what to say

"Yeah, but you get over it" I told him, "After living here for most of your life you just forget about it and move on, I don't really remember my parents that much anyway"

"How did you get here?" Alice asked Edward, looking confused, "did they catch you and take you here?"

"Yeah, I was living in a orphanage when someone came to adopt me but they weren't there to adopt me to be their child, they were there to bring me here" he told us, "but I knew where they were taking me before they adopted me but I couldn't say no or run away, it was like I was under a spell"

"That's was what Layla said she felt like when she was caught and taken here," I said thoughtfully, just as Ashleigh rounded the corner. Ashleigh is what's known as a gatherer, she can gather information about people and places by just looking at them.

"Hello Edward" she said stopping in front of him smiling cheerfully then her face went blank and she gasped just loud enough for all of us to hear, "Age: 16, Date of birth: June 20th 1991, Power: reader" she snapped out of her information mode with a shocked expression on her face, panting like she had just ran a marathon, with her hand covering her mouth.

"Let me guess, you're a gatherer?" he asked her

"Yep, sorry about that I haven't learnt to completely control my powers yet every time I meet someone new I go into information overload" she told him seeming annoyed that she still hasn't gotten full control over her powers yet, but all things take time, "I'm Ashleigh by the way"

"Well it's nice to meet you Ashleigh" Edward said politely, shaking her hand.

"We'll let you get back to your room now, if you want anything you can find everyone in the lounge out the back" I told Edward nodding towards a door and the end of the hallway.

"Thank you Bella, it was nice meeting you all" he said once again politely then walked to his room.

"Well he's nice" Alice chimed in, in her usual perky self as we started walking to the lounge where everyone usually hangs out during the day and night. Some mutants living here can't sleep either; it comes with age I think.

"Yeah I guess, I just hate how he tried to seem all mysterious," I told her, "and he kept on asking me question after question"

"He's new Bella, he can't help asking questions" Ashleigh reminded me, "When Layla first came here she asked a lot more questions then that and she turned out fine didn't she?"

"Yeah I guess so" I agreed, Layla is one of our many friends here at St. Jude's she can control time; past, present or future. She has shoulder-length blonde ringlets, dark blue eyes and pale skin; she just turned 14 a week ago.

"Bella!" Cassie squealed as I opened the door to the lounge, it seemed that everyone was in there already, "have you heard, there's a new guy!" Cassie can play with people's memories, erasing them or making fake ones.

"Yeah I know, I had to show him around" I told her laughing lightly, she looked so excited.

"Really, what's he like?" Nick asked me, he was sitting on one of the lounges playing Xbox with Jamie. Nick can talk to technology and control it, while Jamie can go invisible.

"He's alright I guess, he's name is Edward Mason and he is 16" I notified them all

"What about his ability?" Mitch asked me, Mitch is a flyer, which basically means he can fly.

"He's a reader," Ashleigh told them joining in on the conversation, "so we won't be getting a lot of privacy in our mind now either, we except Bella and Renata" Renata can form physical and mental shields around herself and others

"Believe me when I say I don't like the idea of having to listen to your thoughts either" a velvety voice from behind me said, I turned around to see Edward standing there, "But I can't help it"

"Why don't you shut it off then?" Bre asked him, which made Edward smirk a little bit; Bre can read peoples auras.

"I can't do that, it always stays on," he told her, "There's no on or off switch"

"That must be very frustrating then" Max commented, he is a dream walker; Max can just pop into peoples dreams and make them dream about whatever he wants them to.

"It is, but I'm use to it now I can sometimes dim the thoughts but they never fully leave" Edward told them

"Well I'm Tabitha and I am a healer," Tabitha said, standing up form her seat next to her boyfriend Harry and shook his hand politely, I never understood why her parents would want to send her (a healer) off to St. Jude's because her power is very useful, but they did. Harry's ability is X-ray vision, everyone introduced themselves to Edward then they got back to whatever they were doing.

"Where did you live before you were sent here?" Milly (teleporter) asked Edward, we were all sitting a corner of the room talking.

"London, I've been living in one of the orphanages for 9 years" he told us

"That must have been sad, what happened to your parents?" Emma (Shape shifter) asked him always getting straight to the question, not really thinking that it might make the other person upset to talk about it.

"They died in a fire when I was 6-years-old, I lived with my aunty and uncle for a year until they found out about my ability so they sent me to an orphanage, they hadn't heard about this place back then" Edward said, looking down at his lap, "if they had they would have sent me here though"

"It's alright I know how you feel" I assured him, "My parents sent me here on my 6th birthday, I've been here for almost 12 years. The way I see it is that I never had parents, they never cared about me or how I felt, that's not what parents are suppose to be like…"

"Toby, can you please come with me to lab 1 for your testing?" Shelly one of the staff here asked Toby, walking into the room.

"You'll have to catch me first" he said before he made 10 more of him appear in front of our eyes, Toby is able to make copies of himself and that usually comes in handy when it's time for testing.

"Toby I am not here to play your silly little games" Shelly told him in a stern voice, "If you don't bring yourself back to your normal self in the next 20 seconds everyone here will get triple testing tomorrow and the day after along with shock treatment"

"No can do, sorry," all his clones said together, crossing their arms around their chests. Toby can be really stubborn and stupid sometimes, he just doesn't get it that he's not just putting himself in trouble but everyone here too.

"Alright then, I'm sorry everyone but because of your friends stupidity you're all going to get triple testing and hock treatment tomorrow" Shelly told us all, making some of us to break out in tears or yell abuse at Toby who just stood there looking very proud of himself, "I'll give you one last chance Toby, I'll count to three if you don't come with me before then, I will have no other choice. 1, 2, th-"

"Toby stop!" I yelled/ordered him angrily and very loudly, making my voice echo through the room, I stood up from my spot on the ground, "Don't be stupid, if you don't change back now you're going to get everyone in trouble, now change back!" I yelled at him again, he stiffened and did what I told to.

"Sorry Bella" he said looking down at his shoes, ashamed of what he had done, like I said earlier I am dangerous and everyone here knows that enough to not get on my bad side.

"That's alright Toby, but next time don't be so _stupid_" I told him still with a hint of anger in my voice

"Yes Bella" he said in a small voice then walked out of the door still looking down at his feet. I may not be the oldest person here but I am the most respected, everyone listens to me I don't know whether it's because of my abilities and because I scare them or if it's because they like and respect me, I hope it's the latter.

"Nice one Bells" Stacey commented amusingly, Stacey can find anyone she is looking for by just closing her eyes and thinking about them.

"Well someone had to do it" I told her shrugging carelessly then I turned to Edward, "Welcome to the last place on earth you want to be"

**My little brother: Ok you're done, now can you get off my laptop!**

**Me: Ok, ok sorry it's not my fault that my laptop is broken, jeez!**

**My little brother: Well it's not my fault that you threw it at the wall is it?**

**Me: I told you, the cord was on fire and it scared me, making me accidentally throwing it at the wall I was facing!**

**My little brother: Yeah well… you're stupid!**

**Me: Nice comeback… (Sarcasm)**

**My little brother: Well are you going to tell them?**

**Me: Oh yeah, right. Can you all please review and tell me what you think about my story so far, if you don't then I won't update :)**

**My little brother: Ok now you're done, give me my laptop back *snatches it from my hands***

**Me: Wait, I have to say something to my readers first!**

**My little Brother: Hurry up then!**

**Me: Hope to update soon, love you's all! and i hope i didn't disappoint! :D**

**(That was actually a true story up there about my laptop^^) haha**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: 10 years, 10 years I have been in this place. I was 6-years-old when my parents sent me here, and I will never forgive them. Ever since I can remember people have called me an outcast, un-natural or weird, when I went outside people gave me a disgusted looks and tried to stay, as far away from me as possible, even my parents hated me. You'll have to read more to find out. (The only thing I own is the plot and the extra people you haven't heard about before)**

**Escape**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward**

Bella doesn't seem like the angry and feared type, what with her long brown hair and big doe-brown eyes. But I guess, looks can be deceiving. When she got angry at Toby I almost felt sorry for the kid, he only looked to be about 13-years-old and he was petrified! But he did deserve it, he put himself and everyone else in danger, how stupid could you get! It's just so confusing how someone like Bella could be so powerful and still be here, I'm sure if she tried she could get out of here without any trouble.

"What's confusing you Edward?" Jasper asked me walking over to sit down next to me, I was sitting on the floor leaning up against a wall, everyone had separated after Bella's little outburst, and I was left alone, which was alright with me, I needed sometime to think.

"I was just thinking about Bella, it seems like she could just walk out of here anytime she wanted to" I told him puzzled, "Why hasn't she left yet?"

"You're right, she can leave whenever she would like, but she doesn't want to, and I know she tells everyone that she's just not aloud to leave because people are scared that she might go and reek havoc, but it's more then that" Jasper told me, he can sense and change people's moods.

"What is it that keeps her here then?" I asked him curiously trying to figure out Bella

"She thinks it's her responsibility to look after each and everyone of us here at the institute" Rose told me, sitting down opposite me, she can control and change people's minds.

"She's like a mother to all of us," Ben added also walking up to our little group, he is a elemental, which means he can control fire, water, earth and air, "even the older people here"

"Especially to Patsy, when she came here she was only one year old and Bella looked after her like she was her own daughter" Kelly told me, her ability is to learnt very fast, by this time everyone in the room had come to join in on our conversation. Everyone except for Bella, Alice and Toby.

"Wow, so you all really do respect her, you're not just scared that she'll hurt you?" I said half to myself, I thought that they were all afraid of her, but I was wrong.

"No, we love Bella and we know she will never do anything to hurt us, she always things about other people before herself" Zafrina told me, she can create mental illusions, "Actually she never things or does anything for herself"

"But that's why we love her" Maggie, a lie detector, added, "I just wish that she would do something for herself for once"

"One day we're going to get out of here, and Bella won't have to look after us anymore" Jane assured everyone, she can make people feel like their burning, but it's only in their mind.

"And hopefully that day will be soon" Alec finished for his sister, he can numb people's mind and make them unable to use any of their senses

"What day will be soon?" Bella's voice came from the doorway, she walked inside with Alice right behind her.

"The day that we all escape from this place" Nick told her, "someday we will get out of here"

"Of course we will, but in the mean time we have to clean up around here" Bella told us, trying not to let our hopes down, "they have caught another person this afternoon, and he will be here tomorrow morning"

"Why do we have to clean up, we didn't clean up for Edward" Patsy whined, say what everyone else was thinking

"Well we didn't know Edward was coming did we?" Bella said in a motherly tone, "now come on, lets get cleaning!"

For the rest of the afternoon we all help to clean up the lounge/play room and the kitchen, which I later realized was in the back of the lounge/play room. At 6:30 we were finished and were all sitting in the lounge/play room waiting for our dinner and talking to our friends.

"So what's it like, you know being tested on?" I asked Toby, who was now back from the lab, he had black bags under his blood-shot eyes and had red tear-stained cheeks, he looked horrible.

"Horrible" was all he said, he was looking down at his lap with a pout on his face. We sat in a very awkward and uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until we heard Martha's voice from the kitchen

"Dinner's ready, come and get it!" she yelled happily from in the kitchen. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and walked over to the kitchen where there were 30 bowls of spaghetti on the dining room table, everyone got a bowl and walked back to where ever they were sitting before, to eat their food.

"Your bowl the blue one" Martha told me pointing towards one of the only bowls left on the table; I grabbed it and smiled gratefully towards her.

"Thank you, it must be hard to cook for 30 people everyday" I said as I twirled the spaghetti around on my fork then put it into my mouth, that had to be the most delicious spaghetti I have ever had!

"Don't thank me, thank Bella she's the chef here" Martha told me nodding to something behind me; I turned around to see Bella furiously scrubbing away at a big silver cooking pot. I smiled and rolling my eyes, she could easy click her fingers and it would be done straight away but no, she has to do it the normal way doesn't she.

"Thank you for dinner, it's delicious" I told her as I walked over to her and leaned on the kitchen bench, facing her.

"That's alright, I'm glad you like it" she told me giving me a little smile then getting back to scrubbing the pot. I chuckled, causing her to look up at me again with a curious look on her face, "What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing really, I just don't understand why you don't just snap your fingers and get the pot to clean it's self" I told her, "If I had your ability everything would be so much easier"

"I know, but after nearly 18 years of having this ability, you get pretty sick of it" she told me dropping the pot and dish cloth in the sink and turning completely around to look at me, "I just want to be normal, you know cleaning, cooking other normal stuff?"

"Then why don't you leave this place?" I asked her, "If you want to have a normal life just leave, and don't tell me you can't because we both know that you can"

"How do you know that?" she asked me looking down at her feet and biting her bottom lip nervously

"I was talking to some people before about it" I told her, "I know you think that you have to say here to look after everyone, but you don't, they're capable enough to look after themselves and you know it"

"If I leave I have no where to go, no family, no friends" she told me looking back up at me with sad eyes, "If I leave I wouldn't know where to go or what to do with myself, this place is my home, everyone here is my family, I'm not going to leave all that"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this place meant so much to you" I told her, "see you in the morning, I'm going to bed early"

"Good night, and thank you" she said then I walked out of the kitchen and to my room and feel asleep almost instantly.

Bpov

When Edward left I got back to cleaning the pot and everyone else's plates. I was scrubbing away; trying to clean the cooking pot, there were bits of spaghetti and sauce stuck to the sides, making it even harder to clean. Then it hit me with so much power I nearly fell to the ground, but instead I threw my back up against the nearest wall and slid myself down to the floor.

Vision

"_Alice? Patsy… Emmett?" I said looking around the deserted hallway, there is absolutely no one in sight and this is starting to really freak me out, "anyone?"_

_This is really weird, I had just gotten out of the shower and there is no one in sight. Just a few minutes ago when I was walking to the bathrooms there was people everywhere, the staff were walking around the hallways, wheeling carts of medicine to places I didn't know of._

_I walked into the reception room and gasped loudly it echoing off the walls. I feel to the floor and burst out in tears, loud sobs echoing all around me in the sad, empty room. There lying right in front of my blurry, tearful eyes were the lifeless bodies of all my friends and family, I let out a loud, painful sob and put my head in my hands, crying even more._

_Then I heard it, footsteps echoing off of the walls of the institute, I looked up from my hands and saw two big, muscley men dressed in tuxedos with a smirk on both of their face. The one of the right stepped forward and walked over to me._

"_Bella, we've been looking everywhere for you!" he said in a menacing voice, still with a smirk on his face, he had terrifyingly red eyes so did the other man, "we tried to ask your little friends here where you were but they wouldn't budge" I let out a loud, surprised gasp_

"You_ did this!" I snarled at him angrily, "How could you do that to them, they never did anything to deserve this!"_

"_You _are_ annoying aren't you?" the other man said gritting his teeth together, "You know we were liking of changing you but now that I think about it I don't think I want to spend eternity with you"_

"_What are you!" I asked them careful not wanting them to get too angry, "why did you come here for me?"_

"_We're vampires and we came here to change you" the first guy told me, "we've heard about you and your powers and if we change you then you will be the most powerful vampire who ever lived"_

"_But you're n-not going to c-change me anymore?" I stuttered_

"_No, we're going to kill you" then it all went black_

_End of flash back_

I came out of my vision panting, I could hardly breath, it felt like someone had squeezed all the air out of my body and I could feel sweat dripping down my forehead. Then before I know what I was doing I start to scream, everyone except for Edward, Patsy and Maggie, who had all gone to bed, ran into the kitchen with worried looks on their faces. I was sitting in a corner of the kitchen, huddled into a ball with my forehead on my knees, looking down at the ground I was sitting on, still panting a little bit.

"What's wrong Bella!" Emmett asked in a defensive stance, ready to attack what ever he thought had hurt me

"I just had a vision" I told them, looking up at him with tear-stained cheeks, I then launched into telling them about my vision.

"I have to leave" I finished off; they were all sitting around me with shocked looks on their faces.

"What, you can't just leave; you have to protect us from those men!" Bre told me, the first to speak up from the group.

"By me leaving, I am protecting you" I told them

"But then they'll find you and hurt you or worse… kill you" Nick told me, "You can't go by yourself"

"Yes I can, remember what the men told me, I'm the most powerful person that has ever lived" I told him, "I can defend myself"

"No, they said that you would be the most powerful _vampire_ ever lived if they changed you" Emma told me

"I know but I am still very powerful" I told them, "I can defend myself and you all know it"

"When are you living?" Milly asked me in a sad voice

"Tonight, I have to leave as soon as possible if I don't leave right now they might come here thinking I'm still here when I'm not" I told them, "then me leave would be for nothing"

"Ok, well are you going to say goodbye to the girls and Edward?" Jamie asked me

"No, if I say good bye to the girls won't want to leave" I told them, "when they wake up tell them that I will be back and I'm just going out to get something, ok?"

"We will, what about Edward?" Rosalie asked me

"Tell him what happened and why I really leaved" I told her, "I have to go now, but I will be back and when I'm back I'm getting you all out of here, I promise you that"

"Thank you Bella, for everything thing, really" Stacey said, placing her hand on my shoulder and smiling sadly at me

"My pleasure, I love you all and don't you ever forget that" I told them, "Now, I have to go" and with that I faded out of their sights.

**Taylor Lautner: .GOD! What did you do! Bella's gone!**

**Me: I know, do you like it?**

**Taylor: No, now what's going to happen now that Bella out in the 'big wide world'?**

**Me on a sing-song voice: Not telling! **

**Taylor: What, no you have to tell me!**

**Me: Sorry but you'll have to read to find out more, I am not spilling.**

**Taylor: Fine…**

**Me: Aw, don't be angry at me.**

**Taylor: I'm not angry with you, I'm angry at the readers, they're not all reviewing**

**Me: They'll just have to review then won't they, or I'm not going to update the next chapter until they all do.**

**Taylor: Good idea. Now give me a big kiss**

**Me: Ok, :D**

***kiss***

**Tell me what you think! Please review and tell me because I am not updating until you do and that is a promise.**

**Love you's, .**


	4. Character details

**A/N just in case you guys can't keep up ;)**

**Everyone's Powers;**

**1. Bella: **Power Sponge

**2. Mary Alice: **Precognition

**3. Edward: **Mind reader (reader)

**4. Patsy: **Can talk to animals and ghosts (talker) – 3 yrs old

**5. Martha: **Weather Control – 32 yrs old

**6. Rosalie: **Mind Control

**7. Emmett: **Super Strength

**8. Jasper: **Mood manipulation

**9. Ben: **Elemental

**10. Zafrina: **Menta lIllusionist

**11. Alec: **Mind numbing

**12. Jane: **Burning Illusion

**13. Maggie: **Lie detection

14. Renata: Physical and Mental Shield

**15. Kelly: **Fast Leaner

**16. Stacey: **Mind map

**17. Toby: **Cloning

**18. Emma: **Shape shifter

**19. Aaron: **Telekinesis

**20. Ashleigh: **Information gatherer

**21. Milly: **Teleportation

**22. Tabitha: **Healing

**23. Harry: **X-ray vision

**24. Max: **Dream walker

**25. Bre: **Aura reading

**26. Mitch: **Flyer

**27. Cassie: **Erases and makes memories

**28. Jamie: **Invisibility

**29. Layla: **Time Control

**30. Nick: **Technology Control

**31. Ayla: **Materialist and Elemental

**Love you's all **

**xx blue.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary: 10 years, 10 years I have been in this place. I was 6-years-old when my parents sent me here, and I will never forgive them. Ever since I can remember people have called me an outcast, un-natural or weird, when I went outside people gave me a disgusted looks and tried to stay, as far away from me as possible, even my parents hated me. You'll have to read more to find out. (The only thing I own is the plot and the extra people you haven't heard about before) **

**A/N Heyy guys, sorry its been so long, but ive been sooo busy with work experience this week, turns out working 9 - 5 isn't a great way to live, especially if you're NOT getting paid! so anyway, here it is, hope you all like it, and forgive me for not updating in a while. xx blue.**

**Escape**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella**

I am no longer at the institute, I am no longer with my friends and family, instead I am standing in a field full of daisies with the moonlight shining on my face. I am in a little town called Forks in Washington. What was I thinking, I should have stayed at the institute for the night and left in the morning, at least then I would have a plan. But I had to leave straight away, I didn't want to risk anyone else getting hurt, but what am I suppose to do now, just sit around in this field until I had a plan? I don't think so. I finally look around me and see that I am in a clearing in a forest, I decided to just walk into the forest and go wherever my feet take me, hoping that I won't get to lost.

After god knows how long I stumble into another clearing, but in this clearing is a big beautiful house, the only thing stopping me from running to it and knocking on the door is a river. Now I'm not the best swimmer let me tell you that, but I still can swim but I'm not taking my chances of drowning, instead I try and find a small bridge or something to walk over but there's none. I have no choice but to jump over the stream, I take about 20 steps backwards into the forest then without thinking, I run towards the stream and jump, landing on the edge of the riverbank. That was close!

I walked up the stairs to the front door and knocked on it, a couple of seconds later the door opened to revile a beautiful women in her 30's, she had wavy shoulder-length caramel hair, pale white skin, a welcoming smile on her face and the weirdest shade of green eyes, she was beautiful none the less.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked me in a sweet voice.

"Oh, um I was wondering if you could help me with something" I told her nervously

"Of course, why don't you come in and have a drink of water or something, you look exhausted" she told me moving to the side to let me in, I stepped inside in awe, the side was as beautiful as the outside, I won't go into details but it was beautiful!

"Right this way" the lady told me walking in the directions of what I guess would be the kitchen, she got me a glass of water and I drank it thankfully.

"Thank you" I said when I had finished my water

"That's alright, so what do you need my help with?" she asked me sitting down opposite me, I let out breath of air and looked up at her

"I'm new to this town and I don't have any place to stay and I was wondering if you knew a cheap place where I could stay," I told her

"What about your parents, where are they?" she asked me looking concerned

"My parents died when I was 6-years-old" I lied, I didn't have a choice I can't tell her about St. Jude's, "and I don't have any family to stay with"

"Oh, well do you have any friends?" she asked me

"No, living in an orphanage for more then half your life kind of cuts down on your social life" I told her faking sadness

"Then you will stay here with us" she told me

"Oh no, I can't do that I don't want to intrude" I told her shaking my head, I don't want to stay with them and have the two men from my vision come and kill them too, I can't risk it

"No, you're stay with us and that's that" she insisted stubbornly, "I won't be able to live with myself if I sent you off to some cheap motel"

"Thank you" I said gratefully, "but I can't"

"Yes you can, don't be silly" she told me still trying to fight with me, "My husband won't mind he loves kids, and as for my daughter, she'll love to have another girl around the house"

"Really? You would let a complete stranger live in your house?" I asked her

"Of course, you're just a kid want could you do?" she said not trying to be mean, just in a mater-of-factly way

"Ok, thank you" I said finally give up, if only she knew how wrong she was.

**2 years later…**

"Bella darling, can you come down stairs for a minute we need to talk to you about something" Esme said from down stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back from my room.

I have been living with the Cullen's for 2 years now and I am finally going to tell them what I am, I just hope they don't get to freak out about it. Esme, the women who had greeted me at the door the day I came here, is an interior designer. Carlisle is Esme's husband, he was dark brown hair, pale skin and light blue eyes, and he is a doctor at the local hospital and is well known around the town. Then there is Carlisle and Esme's daughter, her name is Ayla and she is the same age as me, she had thick waist-length wavy brown hair, light blue almond-shaped eyes, full pink lips, a perfect body with all the right curves, dark tanned skin, really long legs and perfect straight-white teeth, she is beautiful and also my best friend here. She goes to Fork high school with me and she's very smart, she knows everything! She's also very athletic and all the guys in the school want her, but she has a very caring and loving fiancé, his name is Ryan, he has light brown spiked-up hair, light brown eyes, and tanned skin. He was hot!

"What is it that you need to talk to us about Bella?" Carlisle asked me, walking into the dining room with the rest of the family.

"I lied to you the day I came here" I told them straight away, not wanting to play around, "My parents didn't die when I was 6-years-old in fact they're probably still alive now"

"What do you mean probably?" Ayla asked me frowning confusingly

"When I was 6-years-old my parents sent me off to a place called St. Jude's" I told them, not catching their eyes

"I've heard of that place, isn't that like a sanctuary for mutants or something?" Ryan asked me

"Yeah, anyway my parents sent me there on my 6th birthday and I haven't seen them since" I said, "The day I left I had a vision, it was about two men came to the institute looking for me and killed my friends while they were there, they came to change me but instead they changed their minds and killed me"

"Wow, that's a lot to take in" Carlisle said looking taken aback, "so you have powers then?"

"Yes, my ability is like a sponge, whenever I come across someone with a power I immediately take it in and I can use it and keep it forever" I told them

"So, I'm not the only one?" Ayla asked me, her voice sounded quieter than usual.

"Not the only one what?" I asked her

"To have powers" Ayla said, "you see I have powers as well, I am a materialist and elemental"

"You have **two** powers?" I asked her shocked, "I've never heard of someone with more than one powers or ability"

"Yeah we hadn't either, but Ayla's special" Ryan said, smiling at her sweetly then giving her a light kiss on her lips

"I know someone back at the institute that could control all the elements," I told them

"You must miss everyone there" Esme said thoughtfully, "Why don't we go visit them?"

"Oh no, we can't do that" I told them, "They don't allow visitors"

"I'm sure they'll allow an old friend to visit won't they?" Carlisle asked me

"Not when that old friend was a complete bitch to all the staff and escaped without telling them" I told him, "and before you say anything I had the right to be a bitch to the staff, they were always threatening to hurt my friends and a lot of the time they did"

"That's horrible! Would everyone still be there?" Ayla asked me, "In the institute I mean?"

"I think so, it's only been 2 years, I hope they're all still there, and not hurt, or worse" I said sadly, looking down at the floor.

"Come on Bella, let's go see them, we can all see that you're upset and you miss them all" Ryan told me, "The staff don't have to know that we're going to visit, why don't we just teleport there?"

"That's a good idea, but if we go there, then we'll have to make sure that we don't get caught" I told them, "it's pretty risky, I know it doesn't sound like it is, but trust me it is, the staff there are very into torturing and hurting the people, and I don't want any of you guys hurt"

"Don't worry Bella, we won't get hurt" Ayla said proudly, with a huge smile on her face.

"Well when you put it that way…" I joked

"Bella, don't worry about us, we just want to make you happy right now" Esme told me, "and if this is going to make you happy, then we will help you"

"Thank you Esme" I said gratefully, "but I can do this myself, I don't need all of your help with all this"

"We know that Bella, but we want to help you, and we want to meet your friends" Carlisle told me

"Ok then, let's go!" I said cheerily holding out my hands, "grab hold of my hands, and form a circle"

Esme grabbed hold of my left hand, while Ayla held my other hand, as Ryan held Ayla and Carlisle's hands, Carlisle grabbing Esme's hand, forming a small circle.

"What are we doing exactly?" Ryan asked me, frowning curiously

"Just wait and see" I told him, smiling mysteriously, "Whatever you do, don't let go of anyone's hand!" then I closed my eyes and we were off, swirling around the atmosphere, to St. Jude's.

**Heyy guys, hope you liked this chapter. I'm not going to write a dialogue for this Authors note, because I'm actually meant to be doing my English assignment right now, but I just CAN think of anything to write for it, so I decided to write this chapter instead :)**

**Sooo, I best be off I REALLY need to do my English assignment, it's due tomorrow and I haven't even done half of it yet :P**

**Please review and tell me what you think, it would mean so much to me :D**

**Love yous, blue xx**


	6. Chapter 4 re done, read AN

**Summary: 10 years, 10 years I have been in this place. I was 6-years-old when my parents sent me here, and I will never forgive them. Ever since I can remember people have called me an outcast, un-natural or weird, when I went outside people gave me a disgusted looks and tried to stay, as far away from me as possible, even my parents hated me. You'll have to read more to find out. (The only thing I own is the plot and the extra people you haven't heard about before)**

**Escape**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward, woot! XD**

Patsy walked into my room, crying once again. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had tear streaks down her cute, chubby cheeks, she sobbed once again, and rubbed her eyes, trying to get the tears out of her eyes, then ran over to me, and gave me a big hug.

"Edward!" Patsy squealed sadly, I could hear the sobs in her voice, "they're getting worse, they keep on hurting me! I miss my mummy!" Patsy sobbed loudly, referring to Bella, who had left us 2 years ago.

"It's alright Patsy, they'll stop it soon, I promise" I lied to her, trying to calm her down, "and Bella will come back soon too, she promised us remember?" I told her, but to tell you the truth, I wasn't quite sure if I was right or not, it has been 2 years after all.

"Promise?" Patsy asked me, looking up into my eyes.

"I promise" I told her, hoping that I wouldn't have to break that promise.

Ever since Bella left us here at the institute things have only gotten worse, the staff here have gotten meaner, and have been testing on us more than ever before. We still don't know why they are testing us; all we know is that they won't stop, until they get what they want.

"When do you think she will be back?" Pasty asked me, after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not sure, but I hope it's soon" I told her, just as I heard an ear-piercing scream come from down the hallway, outside my room, I stood up abruptly, and ran out the door, with Patsy right behind me.

"What's going on!" I yelled down the hall, looking for someone to answer me, but there was no one there, I took a few steps forward, holding Patsy to my side protectively, "anyone?"

Another scream echoed through the halls, I could now tell it was coming from the games room, it sounded like Alice's screams. I quickly picked up Patsy, and held her on my side, and ran to the games room door, worried that someone was hurt. But as soon as I walked into the room, my worries were washed away, and a wide smile rushed across my face. There standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by everyone else was…

"BELLA!" Patsy screamed, running up to her, and giving her a huge hug, nearly knocking Bella down.

That's right, standing there in all her glory was Bella Swan, and can I tell you now, she looked as beautiful, or maybe even **more** beautiful than the day she left. She looked up with a huge, perfect smile on her face, and looked me straight in the eyes, and if possible, her smile got bigger. Then before I even knew that I was doing, I was running straight for her, and when I got to her, I gave the biggest hug I could muster.

"Where have you been!" I whispered in her ear, taking in her sweet scent of strawberries and freesias.

"It's a long story" Bella told me, hugging me back with just as much power. That was when I looked behind her shoulder, to see a lady with wavy caramel hair, a girl about the same ages as us with long, brown hair, a boy also about or ages, with short brown hair, and man with short slicked back blonde hair.

"Who are these people?" I asked cautiously, taking a step back from Bella.

"These are my friends, they've been looking after me for the past 2 years" Bella told me, turning to them with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Ayla!" the younger girl said cheerfully, holding out her hand for me to shake it.

"Edward" I said cautiously, still not quite sure about these people.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Edward, this is my boyfriend Ryan" she told me, grabbing hold of the younger boy's hand, and then smiled up at him lovely.

"It's nice to meet you Edward" Ryan said politely, shaking my hand firmly

"Nice to meet you too" I told him

"And this is Esme and Carlisle" Bella told us all, turning towards the other older couple

"It's very nice to meet you all, Bella has told us so much about you all" Esme told us all in a motherly tone, we all introduced ourselves and after that we all sat down in the lounge and talked.

"So what are you doing here?" Rosalie asked Bella

"When I left I promised to come back some day, I can't break a promise can I?" Bella told us all

"But you also promised that you'll help us escape too" Kelly reminded her

"Yes I know that, and I am going to help you all escape, I just need to think of a way to do it now" Bella told her, I was just about to join in on the conversation when Linda, one of the nurses, burst through the doors, she looks furious.

"What's going on in here!" she yelled angrily, then her eyes rested on Bella, she was sitting on one of the arm chairs, her legs over one of the arms, looking quite relaxed. Bella opened her eyes, and looked Linda right in the eyes, and smiled evilly.

"Why hello Linda" Bella said taking her legs off the arm and stood up, "long time no see, how have you been for the past 2 years, still got a cork up your arse?"

That caused for a few gasps and giggles round the room, no one has talked to Linda like that since Bella has left, and let me say it's great to have Bella back! No she can put the staff back in their rightful places, and maybe they'll stop testing on us as much.

"Isabella" Linda noted still staring straight into her eyes with hatred, she was trying to find the fact that she was shocked… and scared, "what are you doing here?"

"What do you **think** I'm doing here?" Bella asked her with a furious expression on her face, "I'm here to check up on my friends, and if they have even one small scratch on them, let me tell you that I will not be happy at all"

"Well sorry Isabella, but things have changed since you've been gone" Linda told her with a straight and expressionless face, "and now you're back, we're not going to let you go ever again"

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that, chain me up? Sorry to break your little dream, but you can't keep me her" Bella told her evilly, "let's face it I'm too powerful"

"That's what you think" Linda said menacingly, then from out of nowhere a man in a black suit came up from behind Linda, with a tranquilizer gun, and shot Bella in the neck, she collapsed back onto the lounge motionless. Everyone rushed over to Bella in a panic, to try and help her.

"What did you do to her!" I yelled furiously at Linda

"Henry here just gave her a shot the anti-serum, don't worry she'll be back up in an hour or so, but she might not be able to use her powers" Linda told us, then turned around and walked back out.

"_Bitch!_" Toby snarled angrily, "what are we gonna do now! We have no way in hell of escaping now!"

"Who really cares about that right now Toby?" I asked him furiously, "right now we should be worrying about Bella"

"Whoa, ok I was just asking! Calm down!" Toby said, taking a step back

"Sorry Toby, I'm just worried that's all" I told him apologetically, looking back at Bella worryingly

"It's alright Edward, Bella's going to be alright, she's tougher then she looks" Zafrina told me, placing one of her hands on my shoulder lightly, as she placed and image in my mind of Bella sitting on the chair smiling and laughing happily.

"Thanks Zafrina" I told her, "but I think I'm going to go lie down for a little bit, wake me when she's awake"

"We will, don't you worry about that Edward" Cassie told me, then I walked out of the room and into my own little white cell, and flopped down onto my bed, and slept.

And the next thing I know I wake up to a very high-pitched screaming, coming from down the hall, I jumped out of bed as fast as I could, and ran out the door.

"Edward! Help!" I heard Bella screamed, only making me run faster down the hall way. But the faster I ran, the long the hallway seemed to get, so I ran faster, but still the hallway just got further and further away from me.

"Edward help, she's coming!" Bella screamed again, her voice sounded so close, and then there was an ear-piercing scream and then silence. I stopped in my tracks, with a worried expression on my face.

"Bella, Bella are you there?" I heard my voice echo down the corridors, but there was no response back, "Bella? Answer me Bella!"

But there was still no response; I started walking slowly down the corridor, and I got to the end, and walked down another corridor, at the end of that corridor I came to a stop, in a plain white room. In the middle of the room, there was Bella's motionless body on the ground; on top of her was a lady, with long thick dark-brown hair which was flung over her right shoulder loosely, her mouth was at Bella's neck, it looked like she was kissing her, until the lady looked up at me with a evil glint in her red eyes, she had blood all around her mouth, she licked her top lip quickly, then smiled evilly.

She stood up from Bella's dead body, and walked over to me slowly, all the time looking me straight in the eyes, I wanted to turn around and run away from the lady as fast as I could, but I couldn't move, I felt completely mesmerized by this girl. She stopped just a centre meters away from me, and placed her hand on my cheek lightly, her smile widened just a little bit, and she leaned in to my lips, her eyes closed, but just before she got to my lips, she opened her eyes quickly, and bit down at my neck…

~**Me: **Um, excuse me Miss, but last night, I was in the lounge room, finishing off my 30 English tasks, that took me a bit more than a month to do, when I accidently save another file over my English assignment, so now I don't have anything to hand in next week, and I don't have enough time to do **all **of them again.

**Teacher: **Well that's your problem Lily, you have to hand it in next week, finished and completed.

**Me: **But I can't do all 30 tasks in less than a week! Who do you think I am superman!

**Teacher: **Lily, I don't care Lily, you just have to get this done and hand it in to me by next Friday.

**Me: **But that's impossible! Especially when I'm going to see my grandparents this weekend, and they don't have internet!

**Teacher: **Save your troubles for someone else, I don't want to hear it!

**Me: **_Bitch!_

**So there you are everyone, that's the reason why I haven't update for a while, so I best be of now, so I can do more English haha. It's all try.. So, the vampire girl from Edward's dream is not on my profile, if you want more visual and details of her..**

**Oh and Please review, it'll make me feel better :) especially after I just got two of my teeth pulled out yesterday :(**

**Love yous all!**

**xx blue**

**P.S. i've already started on the next chapter and i know you'll all LOVE it! ;)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary: 10 years, 10 years I have been in this place. I was 6-years-old when my parents sent me here, and I will never forgive them. Ever since I can remember people have called me an outcast, un-natural or weird, when I went outside people gave me a disgusted looks and tried to stay, as far away from me as possible, even my parents hated me. You'll have to read more to find out. (The only thing I own is the plot and the extra people you haven't heard about before)**

**Escape**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella**

I was sitting on the side of Edward's bed, waiting for him to wake up from a deep sleep, thinking about what had just happened. Stupid bitch of an institute found a way to take all of my powers! I still can't believe it, and it feels so… weird not being able to use my powers whenever I wanted, I feel so normal and not me! My powers were a part of me, and now that they're gone, temporarily I must add, because I am going to get them back, no matter what, I feel not my normal self. I need to get them back, before I go…

Just at that moment Edward jumped out of this bed, screaming loudly might I add. He was panting, and sweat was dripping down his face, and he had a terrified expression across his face.

"Edward…" I said soft, putting my hand softly on his arm, but I must have surprised him, because before I knew it, he threw me across the room, causing me to hit my head and back on the wall opposite his bed. He walked over to me with a menacing look in his face, I stayed down on the ground looking up at Edward in fear, I backed myself up as far as I could on the wall. I could see my terrified expression on my face, in his… red eyes.

"Edward, what- what are you doing?" I heard my voice say, it didn't sound like me at all; my tone was soft, and powerless. Edward just smiled evilly and crouched down decided me, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand, but not in a romance kind of way, "Edward, this isn't you!" _this would be the perfect time for my powers to come back! _

"I'm going to love doing this to you!" he said, now that didn't sound like Edward at all, what's happening! I closed my eyes, and hurt my head to the side, trying to shield it with my shoulder. _Edward… _I tried one more time, waiting for him to do whatever it was that he was going to do, but it didn't happen, instead when I looked over at Edward, he was sitting there looking at me in shock, as if he didn't know what had just happened.

"Edward, is that you?" I asked cautiously sitting up straighter, "are you alright?"

"What just happened?" Edward asked quietly, he was now sitting about half a metre away from me on the wall I was leaning on, looking down at his lap.

"I don't know, you were having a bad dream, and you woke up screaming, then you saw me, and through me at this wall, I think you were about to hurt me" I told him sadly, "do you remember anything from your dream that might have brought that on?"

"I remember everything, as if it was real" Edward told me, still looking down at his lap, _he's trying to avoid your eyes_, I thought to myself.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked him, turning around to face him, instead of his bed, now with his blankets thrown across the room, from when he jumped out of his bed.

"I was in my room, when I heard you screaming my name, so I ran out and down the corridor, but the faster I ran, the long the corridor got. Then you let out an ear-piercing scream, and then everything went quite. I finally got to the end of the corridor, and walked into a plain white room, there lying in the middle of the room was your body, and what looked like a vampire onto of you, feeding off of you, when she saw me she walked up to me and bit me" he told me still in a sad voice.

"Oh Edward, that must have been terrible!" I said sadly, moving over to him, and giving him a hug, "that was like my dream that I had, well it wasn't really a dream, but you know"

"Did I hurt you?" Edward asked me, examining me up and down to make sure he didn't

"No you didn't" I told him but just as I said that, I turned by neck causing me to winch painfully, unfortunately Edward saw me winch, and looked at my neck.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Bella!" Edward said quickly, placing his hand softly on the curve on my shoulder to my neck.

"That's alright Edward, I didn't even know I was hurt" I told him truthfully, placing my hand on top of the hand that was on my neck, and moved them to my lap, closing my eyes. Then felt something soft brush my sore neck, were Edward and my hands were just before. I opened my eyes to see Edward kissing my bruises better, I moaned softly and rolled my neck around _that feels good!_

I placed my other hand that wasn't hold his hand, on his cheek, and guided his mouth to mine, and we kissed. Well that was until Alice busted into the door cheerfully, Edward and I looked up from our embrace, and Alice squealed excitingly. _Oh shit!_

"OHMYGOD! I never expected that to ever happen! Well actually I did, you know me being able to read the future and all, but that's what I would have said if I couldn't read the future! Oh my god, this is soo cool!" Alice said all together, without a breath, after Alice stopped talking for a few seconds and we didn't say anything she just squealed again, and ran out the door happily.

"Well that was weird" I said looking back at Edward, our faces were only millimetres apart, "but where were we again?"

Edward and I smiled, and then he ducked his head down and kissed me again. But just like before; there was a knock on the interrupting us again. Edward and I both groaned loudly in frustration, can't people just leave us alone!

"Well at least they knocked?" I suggested positively

"True, at least we know it's not Alice out there waiting for us, she wouldn't have knocked" Edward chuckled, _sigh…_

Edward grabbed hold of my hand, and stood up pulling me up with him. We walked over to the door smiling at each other the whole way, Edward held my hand up in front of his lips, and kissed my hand lightly, than put our joint hands behind his back, and opened the door. There standing in front of us was a lady; she looks to be around 18-years-old, and had shoulder-length mouse blonde hair, and faint freckles under her eyes, and clear yellow eyes. She looks like an older more beautiful version of pippy-long-stockings. _Who is this lady!_

"Hello Jill" Edward said politely nodding his head, "how are you today?"

"I'm very well thank you Edward, I just wanted to come and introduce myself to Isabella here, I heard she's arrived back" the lady, Jill, said, smiling at me, she had small dimples on each side of her cheeks when she smiled, "Hi I'm Jill" she said, extending her hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Bella, it's very nice to meet you" I told her, shaking her hand happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Bella, I've heard so much about you over the past 3 months" she told me

"I'm sure you have, I'm a legend in this place! I mean, without me, this place would be nothing!" I joked, causing Edward and Jill to laugh softly, "may I ask what you're doing here Jill? I mean this would hardly be a place for a vacation, and you don't look like you should be working here!"

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of vacating here!" she said quickly, still smiling, "no I actually do work here"

"Why would you ever want to work here! No offence!" I asked surprised, _how could someone so nice and sweet be working __here__!_

Jill giggled softly, "Oh believe me, this is the last place I would ever want to work! But my mum sent me here, because she heard that this place is a great place for my certificate in medicine"

"Wow, you must really want to be a doctor or whatever if you're going here for your certificate!" I noted, "This place is hell! I wouldn't have came back here if it was for Edward and everyone else, their like my family"

"I've wanted to do something in medicine since I was 5-years-old" Jill told me, "so yeah I'm dedicated, so anyway I just wanted to introduce myself, and let you know that if you ever need any help with anything, just come see me"

"Thank you Jill, actually I was wondering when my powers will come back to me" I asked her, _I really want my powers back!_

"Um, I'm not quite sure when exactly you'll get them back, but can tell you it will be a while" she told me, she sound genuinely sorry for me, "I'm sorry that you've lost your powers, but look on the bright side, at least they're not gone forever…"

"Thank you Jill, its juts I feel so… weird and normal" I told her smirking at how stupid I sounded, but it's true! "Do you by any chance know how I can get them back faster?"

"Well I'm not sure about this, but I might be able to get you an injection or something, to get your abilities back faster?" Jill suggested, "I'm not 100 percent sure about that, but I can try"

"Oh my god, really? You would do that for me?" I asked her surprised, "would you get in trouble if you got caught?"

"Probably, but I won't get caught" she told me positively, "I have a way with things like this; I'll meet you guys in the lounge in say, 10 minutes max?"

"Ok, and thank you so much Jill" I said to her gratefully, "if you ever need help with anything, just let me know and I'll do it"

"I will, see you two soon with your medicine Bella" she told us, then walked back down the corridor, to one of the few laboratories in this place.

"Well she's very nice isn't she?" I said, when she was out of earshot

"Yes she is" Edward answered, wrapping his arms around me, "how about we go down to the lounge, and wait for Jill, then we can come back here and talk about… us?"

"Sounds like an idea" I smiled, looking up at him happily, we walked down the corridor to the lounge, hand in hand. As soon as we walked into the lounge, everyone looked up at us. _Damn Alice, and her mouth!_

"Hi guys" I said sheepishly

"Got something to tell us you two?" Emma asked, raising her right eyebrow questioning, along with everyone else in the room.

"Um, not really" Edward told them, "Alice caught Bella and I making out, is all"

"So are you two… together?" Aaron asked us both, Edward and I both looked up at each other, Edward titled his head questioningly, and I smiled widely and nodded my head happily.

"Yes" We both told them in unison, my smile widened and Edward and I squeezed each other's hands happily.

"Bella, I've got the formula for you!" Jill said running into the room happily, Edward and I turned around to face Jill, she was jumping up and down slightly with a big smile on her face and a tub of clear liquid in her hand, she held out her hand with the tub in it, "just drink this and you should get your powers back straight away"

"Thank you Jill" I said gratefully, grabbing the tub from her hand, "again if there's anything you ever need help with, just ask me"

"Actually there is something that you can help me with" Jill told me, looking down at the floor, "Please don't get angry at me, just have to remember that the staff here force me to do this against my own will"

"Jill you can tell us, we promise not to get angry at you" Stacey told her sweetly

"Thanks guys, well I'm actually the cause of your abilities being taken away from you all" Jill told us

"Wait what, you're telling us that you are the cause of us losing and getting our powers taken away?" Emmett asked

"Yes, they've been testing me for years with all their needles and ice baths" Jill told us sadly, "trying to find a way of maybe a serum to take you abilities away from you, and why they found out a away to do it, they made this institute and took me here to test on me more, I was only 4 years old and I've been here ever since"

"Wait that doesn't make sense, if you were brought here when you were 4 years old, then I was 5 at that time, but I was sent here when I was 6 years old, so that means that the year before I was sent here this institute was built, but this place looks so much older and there were people living here for so much longer then I have, it just doesn't really fit together properly" I told her confused out of my mind

"I can help you with that, you see" Jill said, she seemed to be having trouble saying the next part, "I'm… a vampire"

**So there it is everyone, I hope you liked this chapter, I think it's pretty good myself :) Edward and Bella are together, for now ;) hehe. And there's a new, no wait old… vampire! In the institute, can't wait to see what's gonna happen next and how everyone's going to react..**

**Please review and tell me what you think and even some ideas if you have any, they always help me work faster :) and it's school holiday for two weeks here in AUS, so if I'm not busy then I might even be able to update a bit faster yeah?**

**Love yous all!**

**xx blue.**


	8. Chapter 6

Summary: 10 years, 10 years I have been in this place. I was 6-years-old when my parents sent me here, and I will never forgive them. Ever since I can remember people have called me an outcast, un-natural or weird, when I went outside people gave me a disgusted looks and tried to stay, as far away from me as possible, even my parents hated me. You'll have to read more to find out. (The only thing I own is the plot and the extra people you haven't heard about before)  
EscapeChapter 6

**Bella**

"_I'm… a vampire"_

"I'm sorry did you just say you're a vampire!" I asked her shocked; taking a step away from her, ever since I had that vision of the vampires coming to get me I have been afraid of running into a vampire, or worse into the same men.

"Yes, I am a vampire" Jill told me strongly, she knew I was afraid of her

"But… your eyes are _yellow_" Martha noted, "don't all vampires have red eyes?"

"Yes my eyes are yellow, and I am a vampire, but I am one of the few vampires who doesn't drink human blood, I am against feeding on humans so I feed only feed on animal instead" Jill told us, "Bella please don't feel scared towards me, I should be fearing you instead of you fearing me, I'm not going to hurt you"

"I'm sorry, I have to leave" I said, then turned around and ran out the door towards my room, with the little tube of formula still in my hand, I took of the lip of the tube and downed it quickly, I could already feel my powers coming back, I got to my room and ran inside. I sat down on the floor opposite the door and looked down at the long testing tub in my hand, I played with it for a while until I heard someone talk into my room and sit down next to me, Ayla.

"Two years on and everything's still the same you know?" I told her, "For 10 years I have been living in this place and it has always looked the same, white, cold and empty"

"Bella…" Ayla said, but I held up my hand to stop her talking

"Please don't, I really don't want to hear your pity" I told her, "I just want to leave this place, but I can't leave everyone again, especially now that Edward and I are… together"

"Then why don't we try and help everyone escape?" Ayla suggested

"I tried that two years ago, and I almost got everyone killed" I reminded her

"But that wasn't because you tried to help them escape, that was because you found out there was a horde of vampires coming to kill you" she assured me

"I suppose, I just don't want to risk anyone's life again" I told her, "I mean I want to help all these people, but is it worth the risk? We don't even have a plan yet"

"Well then, let's make a plan" Ayla suggested happily

"It's not that easy, we can't just come up with a plan and be certain that it will work" I said doubtfully

"I know that Bella, but you have to think positive, negativity gets you know where" she reminded me, "I know I'd rather try and fail, than not try at all and wondering if it would have worked"

"Ok, can you please go and tell everyone to meet me in the game room in half an hour; I think I already have an idea" I smiled mischievously

"See you in half an hour" Ayla smiled, and then walked out of the room.

As soon as she left I got up from the floor and sat down at my desk to think though the plan I had in my head, before I got everyone involved and it didn't work out. Then a knock at from my door, I read into their mind to see what they wanted, it was Jill.

"Come in Jill" I said, not moving from my desk.

"Bella, I don't know what to say, I know you're afraid of vampires but I can't help what I am, if I had a choice on whether I was changed or not I would choose to not be changed but I can't go back and change that" Jill told me, "The only thing I can do to be less feared by humans is to change my eating habits, which I have by changing to an all animal diet I can be around humans for a long amount of time without wanting to feed, I hope you can get over your fear of me and we can be friends soon"

"That won't be happening anytime soon" I told Jill looking up at her sadly, "because we're all leaving soon, now that I'm back I have to keep my promise and help them escape"

"Would you take me with you then?" Jill asked me with a pleading expression on her face, "I've been leaving in this institute for 40 years now, and I can't stand it much longer, I need to be free as well"

"I will help you Jill and I too hope we can be friends sometime soon, I just have to get over my fears I guess" I told her

"Thank you Bella" Jill said gratefully, "so what's the plan?"

"I'm just about to go meet everyone in the lounge to tell them it, so why don't you join us?" I suggested standing up from the desk I was sitting at

"Of course, oh and also if you need any help with distracting the staff I'm your girl" she told me smiling mischievously

"We might need some help with that" I noted thoughtfully

"Glad I can help with something then" she said cheerfully, when we got into the lounge everyone was already waiting for us patiently

"I'm not sure if Ayla has already told you all but I have a plan for use to escape" I informed then all, chatter rose up from everyone excitingly, I held up my hand and everyone quieted down straight away, "please you have to be quiet about this, if even one of the staff her find out what we're planning then we're in trouble"

"Then why is Jill here?" Ben asked curiously, I looked over my shoulder at Jill she was standing there with her hands held together in front of her she looked up at me and smiled, and I smiled back at her then looked back at everyone else

"Because, Jill is one of us" I told them, "you were all there when Jill told us that she has special abilities as well, Jill has a right to be free as much as we do"

"Thank you Bella" Jill said in a small but grateful voice, "I will be forever grateful to you"

"You're very welcome Jill" I smiled at her, "now I need to know if you are all in on my plan before I tell it to you"

"Well I'm in" Rosalie piped in, as soon as everyone agreed I was onto telling them the plan

"As you all know Milly and I can teleport, so I've came up a plan; on Saturday afternoon we are all going to meet in the lounge at 4:30 and Milly and I are going to teleport you one at a time to the meadow I escaped to the first time" I told them all, "Milly is that alright with you?"

"That's fine, I would love to help" Milly told me politely, "but can I ask why we are doing this on Saturday, why not tomorrow or even now?"

"Because if we do it today or tomorrow, then we have a high chance of getting caught but the staff have a meeting with the chief of health and safety on Saturday so while they are in that meeting we are going to set our plan to work then" I told everyone, "is there any questions?"

"What are we going to do for the next 4 days?" Emmett asked me

"Do what you usually do, follow the rules, do what you're told, act normal" I instructed the group, "Milly I will have to show you the meadow we are going to take everyone to, so then you will know where to go"

"Ok, are we going to do that now?" she asked me looking down at her fiddling hands, Milly isn't the most outgoing person here and she mostly liked to keep to herself.

"If that's alright with you, I would like to get started as soon as possible" I told her, "It will only take a few minutes or so"

"That's alright with me; I have nothing else to do at the moment" Milly told me smiling slightly

"Excellent, let's go" I said grabbing her arm and closing my eyes, I opened them a second later and we were standing in the middle of the meadow I had came to two years ago to escape, "We're here"

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Milly exclaimed walking aimlessly around the meadow.

"Yes it is" I agreed joyously, "while we're here, I should show you to Esme and Carlisle's house that is where we are going to refuge to once everyone is safe in the meadow" Milly and I walked for a while until we got to a big, beautiful yellow cottage in the middle of the forest, it looked so peaceful and happy, as if it was out of a fairytale. Outside of the house grew bright yellow sun-flowers and a small pebble pathway which led to the front porch of the house. On the porch was a two-person seat swing and a big old, comfy-looking single recliner in the right back corner of the porch. To the side of the cottage was a red-brown coloured barn-like garage where we kept the cars. **(A/N on bottom of profile)**

"This is Esme and Carlisle's house" I told Milly, walking up to a gnome that was standing in the front of the garden and took the spare key from underneath it.

"It's beautiful!" Milly commented in awe of the house, "it reminds of something out of a fairytale"

"I'm sure Esme would love to hear that" I told her, "she designed and decorated this house all by herself"

"Seriously? That's amazing, Esme must have some major talent" she noted, still looking around the house in awe

"She does" I said softy, then opened the front door to walk inside, the smell of freshly cut roses and campfloral wood wafted out. Inside the house seemed cosy and homely, it made you feel at home no matter how far away you were from it. In front of us was a flight of stairs leading to the upstairs room, to the right of us was the dining room and to the left was the lounge room, but instead of a TV there was a big chimney with blue lounges around it.

"Esme use to be an interior designer" I told Milly walked down to the kitchen which was next to the lounge room. It looked like a well loved and looked after kitchen, which it is; there was a window that showed the whole backyard and Esme's vegetable patch, to the side of the kitchen was a door that led out to the back garden. The bathroom was next to the kitchen, just under the stairs.

"Use to? What happened?" Milly asked me as I led her upstairs

"After Esme fell pregnant with Ayla she quit her job and devoted her whole life to her family, that's when she designed this house" I told her, we were upstairs now to the left of us was the master bedroom with a small ensuite and to the right was two other smaller bedrooms, and opposite the back of the staircase is a small veranda looking out at the front garden.

"How are we all meant to stay here?" Milly asked me as we looked out over the front yard, "There isn't exactly enough room for thirty-five people to live in this house"

"Don't worry about that, we can just make another house" I told her, "it won't be to hard with all our abilities to build another house or two, but we should be getting back soon or everyone might get worried"

"Of course, could I take us back? I want to get some practise in before Saturday" she told me

"Sure, let's go" I said, grabbing hold of Milly's hand and before I knew it we were back in the lounge.

"You're back! Thank god, we were starting to think something had happened!" Esme said worried

"Sorry Esme, I was just showing Milly around the house" I told Esme

"Oh! Well did you like it Milly?" Esme asked Milly cheerfully, she always loves talking about her works of art.

"It was beautiful! I can't believe that you designed it all by yourself!" Milly told her seeming really interested

"Oh thank you! I'm glad you like it, I would love to start designing again, but I'm always so busy already and I can't leave my family" Esme said thoughtfully

"You know, you could always help us design the other houses we're planning on building when we escape" I told Esme, "there isn't enough space in your house for all of us, so I was thinking of building another few houses around the one we have now"

"Oh really? I would love that! But you do realise that it will take a lot of time to build the house right?" she asked us, concerned

"Of course we do, Esme, but with all our abilities I think we could build one in a matter of a few days" I noted cheerfully

"Well of course, I would love to help you all" Esme told us

"Thank you so much Esme, as soon as we get out of here we will start building" I told her, "so start thinking up, no pressure though"

"I've already got some thoughts" Esme noted smiling thoughtfully, "the only thing you will have to worry about is getting us all out of here tomorrow"

"Bring it on!" I said challengingly

**I am so so so SO sorry, honestly I am. I haven't updated in THAT long, it's incredible! I've juts been so distracted with school, family, personal issues and not to mention I just got a new job! Haha.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter and next chapter will be bigger and better, because they will after all finally get out of this hell hole! Hopefully..**

**So, I've put the house, and all the characters up on my profile, please go and have a look, it's taken me so long to find everyone and I don't want it to be a complete waste of my time! And plus, it will help you all imagine everything a lot better too :D**

**Wow, I just realised that last time I updated it was when I was on a two week school break, that was nine weeks ago! And I'm about to have another two week holiday in 2 weeks, I'm pathetic I know :(**

**Anyways, I better be off. PLEASE review and tell me what you think, it will help me keep on writing I'm not just saying that.**

**Love yous all,**

**xx blue.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary: 10 years, 10 years I have been in this place. I was 6-years-old when my parents sent me here, and I will never forgive them. Ever since I can remember people have called me an outcast, un-natural or weird, when I went outside people gave me disgusted looks and tried to stay as far away from me as possible, even my parents hated me. You'll have to read more to find out. (The only thing I own is the plot and the extra people you haven't heard about before)**

**Escape**

**Chapter 7**

**Bre**

**~ Read Author's Note ~ Read Author's Note ~ Read Author's Note ~**

"_BREEEEEEEEE!" my little sister, Teresa shrieked happily as soon as she saw me walking along the path outside my old house, running into me and give me a big hug, the house was just the way I remember it four years ago when my mother had sent me to the institute, "Mum said that you went on a very long holiday, why did you have to be gone so long? You haven't even called us! I missed you Bre"_

"_I'm sorry Teresa, I should have called but I was having so much fun, and there were no phone where I was anyway" I told her, playing along with my mother's lie; I never had a proper childhood, ever since I can remember I've had to be the one to look out for us, help out with everything my mother had no time for, which included looking after my younger sister Teresa, who also suffers from Huntington's Disease, which is an __incurable, hereditary brain disorder. When I left Teresa she was only 4 years old, which means she is now 8 years old, but she still looks the same as when I left, like the innocent 4 year old whom I looked after like she was my own child, instead of my sister._

"_Where?" Teresa asked me, I couldn't just tell her that I've been living in an institute for the last 4 years, so I lied, again._

"_I've been travelling to a lot of different place Teresa, I haven't been in one place the whole time" I told her, "maybe one day you can travel with me"_

"_Yes! Now, let's go now!" Teresa said, bouncing on the balls of her toes excitingly. _

"_Not now Teresa, right now we should go inside and get a drink, I'm a little bit thirsty" I told her, looking towards the house, there was a lady about 18 years old, with long brown hair and an evil smirk on her face looking through the window right at me, something's not right._

"_And see mummy! Come on, hurry up!" Teresa cheered completely oblivious to how strange everything seemed to be, she grabbed hold of my hand and started pulling me towards the house. Everything around me started to blurb, and morph into weird shapes, all of a sudden I got really dizzy and everything went black._

I woke up with sweat running down my weird and confused as hell. What the hell was that! That was possibly the weirdest dream I have ever had, I know it might not have seemed that weird, but to me it was, it seemed so real yet so… not! I mean Teresa seemed almost fine, as if she doesn't have a disorder or anything, and that lady in the window talk about freaky she looked so evil and… angry.

I got out of bed and got my clothes for the day, and walked down the hall to the showers.

**Jane's POV**

_There I was standing in the middle of a big, old looking barn, there were hay stacks stacked up all around the walls it felt warm and kind of comforting in a way. Then a girl about 18 years old with long, brown hair, red eyes and an evil smirk on her face, walked into the barn staring me down evilly, she remind me somewhat of Bella, but more evil and mean looking._

"_Hello Jane, I have been waiting for you" she said in a taunting tone, walking closer to me, "My name is Lisa, and I'm going to be honest to you, I am here to turn you"_

"_Turn me? Turn me into what exactly?" I asked her, what the hell is this chick on about!_

"_A vampire of course" she said simply, smiling with what looked like pleasure_

"_No, you will never turn me, I will die before I become a vampire" I said in a strong and confident voice, starting up straight with pride._

"_Then I will just have to kill you won't I?" she smirked, tilting her head to the side and smirking once again_

"_You wouldn't" I said hopefully, I don't really want to die!_

"_Oh I would, I've killed a lot of people in my life; one more won't do much" she assured me, "it's a shame though, you have a very special ability it could be very useful to us"_

"_I will not become a vampire like you, I have seen how vampires like you turn out, you're all evil and want nothing other than blood" I told her looking her straight in her eyes, __**nothing**__ scares me!_

"_Oh really? So you've never wanted to live forever, travel around the world or have whatever you wanted, all. The. Time?"_

"_Yes I have, but I can do most of those things without having to have the ever going thirst of blood, and having to kill innocent humans for my own needs and wants" I informed her_

"_Look I'm not asking you if you wanted to be turned, I'm just trying to decided whether or not I want to live with you for eternity, because after I turn you I will have to stay with you for life" Lisa told me, "and thinking about it now, I don't want to live with someone for eternity that annoys the crap out of me, so I guess you don't have to worry about having to kill humans anymore"_

_Then she got out a lighter and flicked it on, "Have fun" Lisa smiled, then dropped the lighter to the hay-filled barn floor and walked away. I screamed and backed as far away as I could until my back hit the back of the barn wall, I turned around and tried to break the wall down, but it wouldn't budge, __**oh shit!**__ I turned back around the face the fire that was quickly blazing towards me, I could see Lisa standing outside of the barn with the evil smirk still plastered to her face, then everything went black._

I woke up screaming, tears streaming down my face and panting like crazy, like I couldn't get enough air.

"Jane! What's wrong!" Alec yelled, bursting through my bedroom door, with a worried expression on his face, as soon as he saw me sitting up in my bed sweating my face off and panting like crazy, his expression calmed a bit, he walked over to me and sat down on the end of my bed.

"I'm alright brother" I assured him sighing, "I just had a bad dream"

"Just? It sounds like more than **just** a bad dream" he told me, knowing me way to well, "now tell me what happened" Alec and I have always been close, I tell him everything and he is one of my best friend we've always been there for each other, especially when our mother sold us to the institute so she could buy herself more drugs and alcohol, so I told him my nightmare.

"Wow Jane, that must have been one scary nightmare if it made you scream and sweat like that" Alec commented, and he was right usually nothing scares me I'm as tough as they come, until there is fire involved.

"Well I wasn't scared until the fire was involved" I reminded him, "you know how I get with fire, it's the only thing that ever scares me, and I know it was only a dream but it seemed _so_ real!"

"I know what you mean; I had a dream the other night involving me being trapped in a maze and never finding a way out" he told me, "it's funny, lately everyone has been having dreams involving their greatest fears, you with fire, Edward having a dream about Bella dying, Me and being lost forever, it's just weird"

"You're over thinking it Alec, don't go all detectives on me and try and find out what's wrong, because most likely nothing is going on, you're just imagining it" I told him, "now I'm gonna get ready, we have a big day coming up"

"Ok sister, but if anything happens and you need help just tell me ok?" Alec said seriously, putting on the protective big brother act, whatever.

"Yes _brother_, I'll remember to call if one of the staff comes in and start raping me" I mocked rolling my eyes

"Jane, I'm serious the last thing I want to happen is for you to get hurt" he told me sternly, drama queen.

"You'll be the first one I'll call for and you know that" I told him, "but I can defend myself remember? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't protect myself, you're the one who should look out for yourself, little brother" I smirked jokingly, he always hates it when I remind him that he's the youngest, even if it was only for a few minutes, it still counts.

"Love you too" Alec said, and then walked out the door to leave me to get ready for the long day ahead.

**Bella POV**

Today is the day that we leave this place forever and get on with our lives, today is the day we are set free forever, today is the day we all get to see the outside world like it's never been before, today is the day we escape forever, today is **the** day.

"Morning beautiful" Edward greeted walking into my bedroom and giving me a big hug from behind, nuzzling his nose into my neck.

"Mm" was about all I could muster up to say, I turned around in his arms and have him a big, loving and passionate kiss, just then there was a knock at the door and someone cleared their throat.

"Good morning you two love birds" Tabitha said, standing in the door, "sorry to interrupt but Bella, I need to talk to you about something"

"Oh, sure Tabitha what is it?" I asked her, stepping away from Edward and towards her, Tabitha looked over my shoulder at Edward then back at me

"Actually, I was wanting to speak to you alone if that's alright" she said nibbling on her bottom lip anxiously.

"Of course" I said cheerfully, then looked over my shoulder at Edward, "Edward baby, do you mind if you could leave us alone for a few minutes please?"

"Um, sure I'll be in the lounge if you need me" Edward said walking past us, giving me a small and quick kiss on the way out

"Thank you" I said quietly as he walked out the door, "Come sit down and then we'll talk" I told Tabitha, moving aside to let her in she sat down on the end of my bed, I closed the door then walked over the to my bed and sat down opposite her.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" I asked her happily

"I actually need your help on something" she told me, she was looking down at her hands nervously

"Go ahead Tabitha, I will listen to you" I assured her, encouraging her to go on

"Well, this is really hard for me to say, but I think I may be… pregnant" she told me finally meeting my eyes

"Oh…" I said, _I was __**so**__ not expecting that!_ "Well are you sure?"

"I'm quite sure that I am, but it not like there's a store I can go to, to get a pregnancy test from or anything" she reminded me, "but I can just _feel_ it plus I've missed my monthly"

"Ok well, say you are pregnant which most likely you are, whose the dad?" I asked her

"Ben" she told me, "but he doesn't know yet, oh Bella! I don't know what to do! Please help me!"

"I'll try Tabitha but I'm not quite sure what to do, how about we start by telling Ben?" I asked her, "I've seen the way he loves you, I'm sure he will be fine with it all"

"Right, it's just so unexpected!" Tabitha said looking shocked, "I mean it's not that I don't want kids, of course I want kids, I love kids! And I'm surprisingly happy that I'm pregnant, it's just that we have so much things happening at the moment, maybe I'll wait until we are out of this place to tell Ben about this"

"Good idea, for now how about you go eat some breakfast then you can go back to your room and pack for when we leave" I told her, "and while you're down in the lounge could you please tell everyone else in there to pack too, I just have so much things to do before we leave"

"Of course Bella, and thank you not just for talking with me about this, but for helping us find a way out of her and for looking after us over all these years" Tabitha said looking me straight in the eyes

"That's what I do best" I told her, as we both stood up from my bed and walked to my door, I opened the door for Tabitha and she walked out, "oh and Tabitha, congratulations" I said quietly, she turned back around and smiled at me

"Thank you again" she said then walked down the hall to the lounge. There is only 1 hour until all the staff are called into their meeting, and there was still quite a lot of stuff to do before then, so I got to work, making sure everyone was ready and knew to meet at the lounge, getting the formula from Jill to take with us and lastly getting everyone's luggage to the house before we left, lucky there wasn't a lot of luggage.

At 12 o'clock sharp all the staff of the institute moved into the conference room, and we all met in the lounge ready to leave this place forever.

"Ok everyone, we have to act fast, so to help us out can you please all line up in twos, I know I sounds like kindergarten stuff, but I would just make it a lot easier on Milly and I" I told everyone they all did it quickly and quietly, "Thank you, now when Milly and I take you to the meadow I would like it if you could all say there until we are all finished and everyone is safely in the meadow together, everyone got that?"

"Yes" they all said in unison quietly

"Good, now let's go Milly" I said then we were off, teleporting everyone as fast as we could to the meadow. We were at the end of everyone, only Patsy, Maggie, Alice and Jill left to take to the meadow when the two vampire men from the dream I had had the night I had first left the institute two years ago burst down the doors of the lounge angrily.

"Look who it is Dan, it's our old friend Bella" The guys on the left smirked to his friend; they both had their eyes glued to me, _fuck! _I took a step forward in front of my friends, holding out my arms to try and defend them.

"Shit, Milly! Take Patsy and Maggie to the meadow now, I'll be right behind you" I said in the most commanding tone I could muster at the time

"But Bella…" Milly squealed, scared out of her wit

"Milly, GO **NOW!**" I ordered as loud as I could while still keeping eye contact with the two vampires in front of me, "and don't come back!"

"Ok" was all Milly said then she was gone along with Maggie and Patsy too

"What do you monsters want!" I asked then confidently, they're not going to scare me this time.

"Why Bella, you know perfectly well what we want" The one the other guy called Dan said in a taunting voice

"Well you're not going to get it" I assured them, "I will never be turned"

"Oh yes you will" Dan told me, taking a step closer to me, I took as step back and moved Jill and Alice with me, "Me and my friend Zachary here, were ordered to take you to our mistress and that we will do so, whether you like it or not"

"Don't you touch her!" I heard Jill snarl to them from behind me

"Looks like we have an angry vego amongst us" Dan sniggered looking at Jill

"Bella, what is going on?" Alice asked me in a weak voice; Zachary tilted his head to his side and looked at Alice

"And there's even a snack!" he said creepily, _uh!_ He walked up to Alice and smelt her neck slowly, then grabbed her hand and caressed it, "Mmm, yummy!" I could hear Alice whimper sadly

"You leave her alone!" I ordered, yelling at him, I turned around as fast as I could and tried to get him into a head lock, but he was too fast for me, he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, causing me to scream out in agony

"Zachary!" an authority sounding voice called out from the shadows of the door way, "What _are _you doing! I told you not to hurt her and to simply bring her to me, could you not do such a simple task!"

"I-I'm sorry mistress, I got carried away' he said shamefully, letting go of my arm and kneeling to the ground, I looked over at Dan to see that he too was bowing, _what the hell!_

"I see you are not bowing dear Isabella" the voice said still from the shadows, "_why are you not bowing!" _it sneered towards me

"I do not bow to anyone until I know whom I am bowing to" I said strongly

"Very well then" then from out of the shadows came a beautiful girl around my age, with long brown hair and bright red eyes, "now you shall bow"

"I'm afraid I shall not" I told her, "I do not bow for anyone let alone a _vampire_"

"Oh dear sister… how I have missed you" she chuckled menacingly, "I shall bow to me"

"And what makes you think that?" I asked her raising my right eyes brow challengingly, then I felt it, it was like a giant migraine hitting me over and over, until it was too hard to bear anymore and I fell to my knees, screaming in agony once again, "Stop! What do you want! I'll do _anything_, just please stop!" Then the pain stopped, shit why did I just say that! I'm so weak!

"Good little sister, I'm proud of you, now you will listen to me" she smirked, kneeling down right in front of my face, "You know why we are here, we want you to be turned and that is going to happen whether you like it or not, as you saw before I can make you do anything I want so just sit there and listen"

"Why do you keep on calling me your sister! I am **not** your sister!" I said angrily

"You don't know?" she asked looking almost surprised that I didn't know what she was talking about

"Of course I don't know! I have no idea what you are talking about!" I yelled to her

"Then I will tell you the story" she said, "My name is Lisa, and when we were 8 months old I set our house on fire, our parents thought it was your fault for our brothers dead and called you the child of Satan, so they put you up for adoption a few days later, we're sisters"

"You can't be my sister" I said, "This is a lie, I'm not adopted"

"I'm sorry little sister, but I'm not lying" she assured me, "We're sisters if you like it or not"

"That still doesn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" I asked her

"I'm here for you, ever since I found out that I have a sister I've wanted to meet her, and now I have and I wanted to introduce you to this wonderful world I have" she told me spreading out her hands in happiness, "so I have decided to turn you"

"What! Oh no, you are not going to turn me!" I said stepping back, "I'm perfectly fine the way I am now thank you"

"I'm sorry, but my little sister deserves only the best" she told me, "and eternal life is the best you can get"

"Not if you have something to live for already" I told her

"Aw little sis, you can still have that thing once you're turned" Lisa hushed

"Not if that thing is a someone" I told her, "if you turn me then I can never be with him again"

"I'm sure we could turn him too" she cooed

"No, you are not turning anyone" I told her, "I won't allow it"

"I'm helping you out here, Isabella" she told me tilting her head to the side, "you should be grateful"

"You want to turn me into a blood craving monster, that's nothing to be grateful for" I told her, _sorry Jill, this excludes you_ I said apologetically through thought

_That's alright Bella; I understand _Jill thought back to me. Lisa chuckled, making me come out of mine and Jill's conversation

"You have no idea what you are talking about!" she said, "When I was turned it was the best thing that had ever happened to me"

"That doesn't mean that it will be the best thing for me" I told her

"I'm sorry sister, but I have to turn you know matter what you say or want" she told me, "you are a very power person, and when I turn you, you will be ever more powerful"

"So you just want my power" I noted, "I knew you weren't just looking out for me"

"Look _Isabella_ I'm turning you whether you like it or not" she said angrily, "now, don't panic too much" then she pounced at me and bit down on my neck, I screamed out in pain as I felt the venom poor through my veins, the last thing I heard was Alice screaming my name, then everything went black.

**~ Read Author's Note ~ Read Author's Note ~ Read Author's Note ~**

**So, everyone escaped well… almost everyone. I hope you all liked it, and it was unexpected, because that's what I'm going for :D Now I'm going to put up all the characters from Lisa's clan up on my profile too, even though you haven't met them all yet, you will next chapter hopefully.**

**Please, Please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think, I love to hear your comments and ideas or thoughts. I'm open to anything, but I would just like to tell you if you don't like it, then don't read it, thank you.**

**OH! And I was looking through all my old stories that I use to write but I never really put up, there's about 10 of them, and they actually all have really good plots, so I was thinking of maybe putting up another story? If you think I should put up another story or if you think I should just keep on going with this story then PLEASE tell me, I because I don't know what to do. And if you have any ideas or whatever, I am 110% open to hear them! :D**

**Love yous all,**

**xx blue. **


End file.
